Who Knew? Updated Version!
by brianajs
Summary: Recently Updated! This is a first season fanfic with the Serena and Darien pairing. Serena is feeling jealous of Raye and Darien's relationship. It doesn't help that she starts to see a new side to Darien? Do they have more potential than she realizes?
1. Falling

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic. Again. I read it and realized my writing style improved as I wrote, so updated it a bit so that my earlier writing was as good as my later writing...if ya know what I mean. Same story, but better! Haha. Love, love, LOVE reviews!

Summary: This is a first season fanfic with the Serena and Darien pairing. Serena is feeling jealous of Raye and Darien's relationship. It doesn't help that she starts to see a new side to Darien? Do they have more potential than she realizes?

Who Knew?

by Bluephoenixj

Andrew looked up from the glass he was drying mildly worried. Serena sat on the stool across the arcade counter twitching. Andrew eyed her earnestly; what could be eating her up? He feared that his concern might backfire, though. After much thought, he drew a breath and proceeded on his quest.

"Hey. Serena. Is something bothering you?" he asked as gently as he could. Surprisingly she failed to reply.

After clearing his throat he continued, "Did your mom yell at you again about-?" Serena closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and shook her head wildly from side to side.

"Your little brother got on your case-." She shook her head again.

"You failed-." This time she shook her head more furiously making her long blonde hair nearly slap Andrew and customers in a booth to her right.

"Oh! I see! It was Darien! Serena, if he bothers you this much, I'll tell him to stop picking on you." Just as Andrew finished his sentence Serena abruptly pushed back her stool, stood up, and looked at him with conviction.

"No! He is not bothering me! It is worse! Much worse! Now he's after my poor friend Raye!!!" her eyes sparkled in her plea for sympathy.

Andrew laughed at Serena's performance.He knew she was dramatic, but he thought she was blowing the situation all out of proportion.

"Serena. They're just dating. I'm sure it'll be fine," he assured her as he wiped the counter nonchalantly.

"Fine?! _Fine!!_" she riterated, her eyes glowing bonfires of emotion, "That pig-headed insensitive creep doesn't know how to treat a girl!"

Andrew backed away nervously, scanning the area for an escape. Serena looked just about ready to leap over the counter and grab him by the collar. Meanwhile, a few older patrons of the arcade walked out the door giving Serena odd looks.

"Serena, please quiet down. You're scaring my customers away," he pleaded.

"No. That's fine Andrew. I think I'll go find somebody who'll understand." On that note she grabbed her briefcase and stomped out the arcade as gamers watched with curiosity.

In seconds, Serena stood outside the doors pondering a new direction. Usually a talk with Andrew would be enough to get her out of any funk, but this...this was a deeper problem than her _usual_. She looked down both ends of the sidewalk looking for a new plan of action. Nothing.

Then, she looked across the street and she felt a dagger pierce her back. Through the splurge of cars she spotted two familiar figures exiting a bakery; one clad in obnoxious green jacket and slacks and the other in a grey and red private school uniform. Without thought, Serena ducked behind a pole. This was a job for Ninja Bunny!

From her spot, it was still possible to hear Raye chattering nonstop. Briefly she remarked on the fact that Raye always gave Serena that vice. Much to Serena's surprise though, Darien was nearly silent.Were they on a date?

As they began getting away from her, she found it necessary to take further action; she swiftly crossed the street and hid a store behind them.

"I've got to protect, Raye," she justified to herself. Unfortunately, in a moment's pass, she found it once again impossible to discern their conversation. When the couple finally turned onto the Market district, Ninja Bunny quickly replaced their spot. She peeked her head around the corner just enough to see them walking straight down the street. She was too focused to notice that once again, odd stares were being directed towards her. Finally, she could hear exactly what Raye was chattering about.

"Hey, Darien, why don't you buy me a bracelet?" Raye asked passing a jewelry stand. Her arm was linked with his, and her eyes glued to his face hoepfully. Instead of replying, Darien hastily looked at his watch. For the first time, Ninja Bunny heard him speak.

"Um, I'm sorry Raye, but I really have to go, uh, meet a friend," he said with a false grimace. In reality he was relieved that he had plans today; shopping with a middle-schooler was exactly his piece of cake.

Raye looked up at him, obviously disappointed, with a vague smile on her face. Reluctantly, her arm slid from his.

"Umm, that's er…okay. Maybe another day this week, "she said looking up at him as if he were a dove with a fig in his mouth.

"Yeah, sure," Darien said, obviously anxious to go. With that Darien sped back down the street leaving a dejected Raye behind. As much as Ninja Bunny would have enjoyed chiding Raye about her dating problems, she had other business to attend to. By way of a giant bunny trying to sell cell phones, she miraculously passed Raye unnoticed and was hot on Darien's heels.

"Whew," Ninja Bunny heard Darien sigh. As he trekked down the street, Ninja Bunny waited in the entranceway of a store until it was safe to follow. Unfortunately, before she could continue her path, the door opened and smacked her in the face. She slumped down to the ground in agony. Before the customer could apologize, she endured a dramatic recovery and chased after her prey. About twenty-five yards ahead she spotted a green blazer entering a café.

Meanwhile, a black cat with a crescent moon bald spot glanced up to see the blonde prancing about the sidewalk.

"What is that girl up to?"

Darien sat in the café half-reading the Tokyo Times before him. He turned the pages every few seconds, filled with distraction. Where was his friend? Or better yet, was somebody following him?

Just after the waitress had come and taken his regular order of black coffee, his phone rang and a number he had expected appeared on his caller ID. He eagerly clicked send and lifted the cell to his ear. He looked out the window as he sighed to the professor.

"So you can't make it...That's okay. I'll just have to find another time when we can discuss my thesis..Thank you, ma'am...Oh, that was just my coffee..Mhm...Enjoy your conference...Okay, bye." Sighing deeply, he hung up and turned back to his newspaper. Instead, what sat in front of him almost made him jump into the booth behind him.

"Meatball head?!" he cried with a cringe. Across the table in the booth sat a young, yet familiar blonde with two pigtails glaring at him.

"Who might I ask was that?" she cooed. For once, she looked comfortable in his presence. It seemed she had already won this battle; she had caught him in the act!

Relaxing with great ease, he picked up his coffee, took a sip, and replied bluntly, "a friend."

Serena leaned over the table pointing an accusing finger, "Ooooooooooo! If I find out that you've been two-timing Raye I'll-."

"If you must know, Meatball Head, it was an old friend named Frank that I wanted to meet here. Lucky for him, he can't make it," he said with a silent pride that irked Serena. She sat back not quite ready to concede.

"Do you mean your college friend Francine?" she countered.

Coolly, he replied, "No. I mean Frank, as in a guy. Sometimes I swear your brain is upside down." He stared directly into her eyes with a deep satisfaction. He had won this round.

"That may be big shot, but I know that you're up to something," she said gritting her teeth.

"If u say so…"

"I _know_ so."

"And what proof do you have?"

"Maybe the way you taunt and tease me daily. Or…the way you stomp on girls' feelings by insulting them!" she said with an unexpected pout. Darien simply took a final gulp of coffee, got up and set money on the table.

"No-just you," he said walking out the café. He didn't look back at the teenager as he walked to the corner.

Meanwhile, Serena sulked after him defeatedly. Then suddenly, she felt a new weight on her shoulder.

"Luna!" she cried. She felt awkward; she hadn't even thought of anyone else while on Operation Sabota-...er...Save Raye.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing? Instead of spending precious time studying you're out here stalking some boy," the cat nagged.

"I am not stalking him!" she said over-defensively," I'm protecting Raye from scum."

"Oh, really? I think you're jealous," Luna remarked haughtily.

"Me…jealous? I laugh at the face of jealousy. Ha ha haaaa!" Serena said in an awkward imitation of Simba from the Lion King. Sweat dropped from Luna's forehead as they ambled to the Tsukino household.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she liked arguing with Darien," Luna thought.

Luna yawed after being rougly, but inadvertenly, shaken awake by her owner's movement. She glanced at the alarm clock. _Two A.M?!_ Then, a noise beside her drew her sight to Serena. The blonde lay awake, screwing her face in concentration.

"Serena! Just what are you doing up at this ungodly hour!? You have school tomorrow."

"Oh….it's just Friday. I'll have the whole weekend to sleep," she said quickly brushing Luna's curiousity off. She had more important things on her mind.

"I thought you and the girls were having a sleepover at Raye's temple," Luna said licking her paw. Serena ignored the cat and focused once more. She heavily placed her head in her hand and hunched her back over unattractively.

"Why would that jerk treat her any different than he treats me?" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Luna asked; her tongue stopped mid-lick.

"Luna, I still can't understand why Raye would like a zero like Darien," Serena said. To emphasize her distate of Darien, Serena ground one fist into the palm of another while describing him. Luna fell head first off the bed in shock.

"So this is what was keeping her awake on a school night," Luna thought in amazement.

"I mean…he practically insults me everyday. If it's not my hair…it's my grades…if not that then it's my klutziness…then…it's my eating habits. But then again…Raye seemed so googly eyed walking with him…He is handsome, but…_but that's still no reason to like that creep_!!!" Luna pounced back onto Serena's crescent moon patterned comforter.

"It seems like you just wish Darien would treat you the same way…"

"Well, why not…I've known him longer than she has…it's not fair---wait," she said just stopping herself short," No! I just don't think he's good for Raye."

"I highly doubt that the way you two bicker all the time. Raye calls you Meatball Head just as often as Darien does. Why else would you miss out on your favorite pastime to think of a boy?"

Serena quickly pulled the covers over her head. She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Good-night Luna!"

In only a few seconds Luna could hear Serena's obnoxious snoring. Instantly, she regretted letting Serena fall asleep. Now all she forsaw was a long night ahead.

Serena slumped on the fresh green lawn of her school. Forming a semi-circle around her were three of her closest friends, Amy, Lita, and Mina. They all stared with faces painted with worry as Serena simply picked at her lunch. Finally, she let out an exasperated sigh and set down her fork. The trio leapt off the grass in shock at Serena's reaction. She wasn't eating?! And worse, it was impossible to read her distant expression. The didn't have a clue what was going on.

This day just was not going well for Serena. First, she woke up even later than usual and landed a week of detentions. Then, she slept through her test from staying up so late that night granting her a score even worse than her usual failing grade. To top it off she couldn't figure out exactly why she was so worried about Raye dating Darien. As much as she tried to write it off as protectiveness for her friend, she couldn't help but feel unsettled by her concern. Amy then broke Serena's reverie.

"Serena…is something wrong?" Amy asked obviously aware that Serena had a burden on her shoulder. Amy's math book lay plainly on the grass beside her. That definitely mean she was worried.

"Yeah. You're not your usual happy self," Lita added while stuffing a piece of carrot cake in her mouth.

"If something's got you down, you know you can tell us, girl," Mina said, all her attention on her new friend.

Serena looked up at the sky seemingly looking at the clouds. In truth, she was pondering how much to share. Was there anything worth sharing?

"Well…it's Darien…," Serena began. She herself, didn't know where she was going with this, but the her friends puppy dog eyes made her ache to fess up. Mina perked visibly, while Lita and Amy both pushed their lunch boxes aside.

"You mean that guy that Raye's dating?" Serena's near twin asked. Serena nodded in confirmation. Lita tensed.

"Is he picking on you again?" Lita asked prepared to fight," he may be cute and all, but he needs to lay off," Lita said while pulling her sleeves up above her elbows. Serena forced a smile and wagged her hands in front of her reassuringly.

"Nothing more than the usual. That's not what's bothering me, though," Serena admitted with a blush. Amy 's eyes widened beneath her reading glasses; she understood.

"Serena? Do you like Darien, too?" Amy pried. The blue-haired girl leaned forward on her long blue skirt, uncharacteristically interested in the situation.

"NO! Of course not!" Serena said defiantly. Suddenly, she became unsure of herself. Lita relaxed as she noticed a change in Serena. However, Mina, like Amy, displayed an increased interest in where the conversation was headed.

"Serena? May I ask you a few questions," Mina asked like a psychiatrist. Serena was unsettled by a twinkle in Mina's eye, but nodded in reply.

"Okay. You have to answer each of these truthfully. Here goes. Where did you first meet Darien?" Serena was surprised by this random question. However, she was even more surprised that she knew the answer.

"In front of Osa-P jewelry store. It was the day Molly's mom had that huge sale." Lita, who had retrieved her lunch, looked up from another forkful of dessert. The trio already knew where this line of questioning was going but Serena was oblivious until the next question came.

"Do you think Darien is handsome?" Mina said as she leaned in slightly towards Serena. Her fist was in front of Serena's mouth like a microphone as she awaited the response. This time, Serena took her time crafting a response. She closed her eyes and considered his midnight blue eyes, not to mention his ebony hair...

"He's pretty good looking... for a jerk!" Serena said finally. In a second, Serena realized what she had admitted and blushed profusely. Mina giggled to herself.

"How cute!" she thought.

Lita was the one who asked the next question. Her face was eerily serious. She looked like a mother giving boyfriend advice.

"Are you feeling jealous that Darien takes Raye out for boat rides and only teases you?" Lita asked. After hearing the question, Amy and Mina adopted her intense glare. Serena backed into a tree in fear. They were starting to look like feral cats, and she was a fish in a net.

"Er…well….um…" Serena tried to clear her throat but it was futile. She felt as if an interrogation light bulb was set on her face and reflected this by sweating. Amy brightened.

"So I was right! My hypothesies are never wrong. You have a thing for Darien," Amy stated excitedly. The other two nodded in complete agreement.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh," Mina and Lita said. Serena was the last to share their revelation.

"Well it doesn't even matter. One, he's dating Raye. And two, if he wasn't, he'd still only pick on me," Serena said pointedly. "This sucks," she added silently to herself.

"Since he likes to be that way, I see no reason to act any different," Serena stated like a seven year old. The trio fell over with helplessness. They all saw why Serena wanted to keep her feelings to herself. Serena looked down at her food and let her face droop as she thought about it once more.

"I like Darien...the jerk," she mumbled in disbelief.

After school that day the four girls walked to the arcade to meet Raye for their sleepover. As they entered the glass doors they eyed her sitting across from a guy, though her face was strangely, not as starry eyed as it was when she was with Darien. Serena looked carefully at the guy and realized that the man, in fact, was not Darien. The girls decided to find out who the guy was and began to move in. They all stopped beside Raye's booth and took a moment to scrutinize the unfamiliar man. He had long brown hair, looked slightly scruffy, but had an unusual cuteness. A the time, he was bowing his head and pleading repeatedly with the preistess.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I'll pay," he asked in a deep, but whiney voice. Raye looked as if she enjoyed the attention.

"No thank you, Chad. I'm fine," Raye said as she noticed the girls hovering above her. "Oh, hey guys. Amy, Mina, Lita, Serena, meet Chad." They each waved at him in turn.

"My grandpa just hired him to work at the temple and I'm showing him around a bit," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Babysitting wasn't her thing.

"Er…Chad. Do you think you can find your way to the temple from here? Today is kind of a girls' day and-."

"Whatever you want Raye. I'll see you back at the temple. Nice to meet you all," Chad said before ambling out of the arcade looking like a lovesick puppy. The girls then filed into the booth.

"What happened to Darien, Raye? Given up on him already?" Lita said as soon as Chad was out of earshot; she relayed everyone's sentiments exactly.

"Well…kind of. I still have a soft spot for Darien, but yesterday I could tell he wasn't interested. Then, I met Chad last night and though it's annoying that he wants to cater to my every need, it's really flattering. It's more fun to tease him than chase someone who doesn't like me that way," Raye replied. She spoke with a kind of sad wisdom; in her heart she knew she had to move on. The girls all looked at her sympathetically. Serena herself was a little relieved.

"Well, guys. Ready to go?" Serena said a little too cheerful for her school mates. Raye, unfamiliar with the girls' recent epiphany, missed the mood shift.

"Okay!" they chorused.

Raye tapped her foot on the pavement as Serena rushed into her house a half an hour later. They had made it all the way to the bottom of the temple steps before having to turn around.

"Leave it to Serena to forget her pajamas," she groaned. Finally, they made it to Raye's temple where Chad was outside sweeping.

"Hey Raye!" Chad said ecstatically. If his eyes had been visible underneath his shaggy, long hair, she would have seen them smiling, too. Raye visibly blushed, then submerged the redness in her cheeks.

"Oh. Hey Chad. Keep up the good work," she said quickly. She was about to continue walking away when Chad spoke again.

"Thanks Raye. So what are you doing tonight?" he said leaning on his broom, no longer focused on the sea of leaves.

"I told u Chad. I invited my friends to spend the night." She gritted her teeth.

"Oh. Well if there's anything you want just let me know. I'm here. I can fluff your pillows or…" Raye stopped attempting to walk with her four friends. Meanwhile the rest of group trudged into the temple to prepare for the sleepover.

"Chad, give it a rest okay…."

"But I was just…" The last the girls saw of the duo, Raye was insulting his manliness and Chad was apologizing.

"Chad! Stop groveling!"

After some time Raye rejoined them. A lot of giggling, gabbing, and pillow fighting ensued until each girl was exhausted. Each of the girls lay stretched out in their sleeping bags. Serena alone stayed awake long after everyone was asleep.

"It's not fair," she was thinking," All he ever does is tease me and make me self-conscious. Eww…and that _attracts_ me?"Serena cringed and stuck her tongue out as if a bug lay on it. Then, she thought more.

_"_At least he knows I exist," she pondered. Then. she pictured him yelling at her with a shoe in his hand,"…Maybe that's not such a good thing considering that I'm just Meatball Head!" Serena crumbled into a fetal position and rolled over; there was no end to her hopelessness. Soon after, she opened her eyes and saw Raye's fiery red ones poring into hers. Serena's skin crawled.

"What are you doing awake?" she whispered to her friend. Raye closed her eyes and took a breath. When, her eyes opened again, she spoke.

"I could ask you the same question Meatball Head!" Raye barely whispered back. Serena cringed under the familiar nickname.

"So it's true…you DO like him…" Raye saw the startled look on Serena's face and became slightly annoyed. "Don't play dumb, Serena! First, you spy on us. Then, you were all down in the dumps this morning. You nearly jumped off the roof when I said I gave up on Darien." Serena gulped. Raye sat up and looked at her with a caring smile on her face.

"I'm your best friend. Underneath all our fighting I know you better than anyone. I understand."

"You didn't give up on him 'cause of me didya?" Serena sat up next to Raye feeling guilty. Raye stood up, pushed open the sliding door, and beckoned Serena after her. The two sat on the porch feeling the warm night air. The moon hung high in the sky, a bright, glowing yellow. Crickets made low noises in the trees, but the eve remained peaceful.

"You _have _known him longer," Raye joked. She spied the sad look on Serena's face. "That's not it, though. Darien was a complete gentleman when we went out. But, he treated me more like a sister than anything else. When he left our date yesterday I realized there would be nothing between us. You two are different, though. You have some kind of connection that can't be broken. You guys actually have some potential." Serena looked at her thankful, but still sad.

"Sure wish I could see things the way you do," she said rocking in place. Before Raye could refute her, she continued," So tell me about you and Chad. Eh, eh?" Serena said nudging her friend; Raye turned a cherry color.

"Well…I don't let him onto it, but he's really nice guy." She looked at the stars. "He's really nice to me and obviously interested." Her face tightened a bit. "Still, he's a spineless brat, his music is loud and painful, and he's almost as ditzy as you." She smiled. "But you turned out pretty cool, huh?"

"He seems nice," Serena said twiddling her thumbs together. "So...You sure you're not mad at me?"

"I'm sure," Raye said assuringly. She stood up. "In fact, I'm going to root for you, okay?" she said smiling down at her friend. Serena stood up, too.

"And I'm going to root for you and Chad! Yahoo!" Serena was happy she now had the approval of her friend. Raye rested her forehead on her finger and sighed at Serena's new goal.

"Now, Serena. Back to bed," Raye said.

Serena chuckled at Raye's motherliness.

"Okay."

Saturday the girls all got up and agreed to go to the arcade: Amy and Raye to play video games, and Mina and Lita hoping to flirt with Andrew, and Serena hoping for a milkshake at the least. Mere feet from the entrance, the girls spotted Darien walking ahead of them into the arcade and sent discreet looks Serena's way. Serena shuddered at the thought on running into him. Not now.

"Relax, girl. Everything will be fine," Raye assured Serena with a hand a rested on her shoulder. Mina, Lita, and Amy blinked twice, while Serena merely nodded and grinned. They continued their walk behind Darien, Serena falling to the back of the group. Conveniently, the girls lined up at the counter next to Darien leaving Serena the seat closest to him. She mentally cursed their plotting as her heart rate rose dramatically.

"What's up Meatball Head?" Darien said smoothly as Serena took her seat. In response, she felt a cold sweat seep over her skin. How should she respond? With no other apparent option, her reflexes kicked in.

"What do you want today amoeba?" she said as dryly as possible.

"I wanted to know what's wrong?" Darien said grinning at her. Serena looked at him in a mixture of surprise and fear.

"Was she that transparent?" she wondered silently.

"You haven't crashed into me for a whole week?" Darien finally said. Serena's skin crawled.

"I wouldn't crash into you so much if you watched where you were going!" she spat," Did you finally refocus your eyes or something?"

Meanwhile, on the other end of the counter the girls and bowed their heads in disbelief. "Actually, I did. I looked at the last test you threw at me and thought I saw an F. I double-checked and realized it was closer to a Z," Darien said proudly. He mentally patted himself on the back at catching Serena speechless.The five girls sighed before Andrew appeared from the back. Somehow he knew an arguement was about to heart up

"Darien, why do you constantly tease poor Serena? What did she do to deserve it?" asked the mediator.

"I know Serena's klutzy, but as often as she runs into me, she must have some mafia against me. I'm just exacting revenge," Darien replied with a shrug. There was more too it than that, but he chose his words.

"Andrew. I don't know how you put up with him," Serena said glaring at her blonde haired ex-crush. Despite her strong facade, it was getting more and more difficult for her to hide her disappointment.

Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye looked at each other wary of the fact that Serena and Darien maybe needed a little space to mature before getting to know each other. This was getting nowhere!

"Hey girls," Amy spoke up. "You ready to go?"

"No! I will not surrender to this punk. He'll have to leave before I do!" she said with a huff. The girls backed away and decided that they could save helping Serena for another day.

"Okay, just meet us at the park when you're ready," Mina said before the quartet sped off. Serena turned back in her seat so that she could stare at her reflection in the countertop.

"You know what, Serena. I've got better things to do than battle it out with you," Darien said gathering his briefcase.

"You win! Adios!" Darien said with that stupid grin on his face as he walked past a game machine.

"Oooh! Coward! Go ahead!" she yelled to his back. When Darien was out of sight she slumped on the counter unaware that Andrew was still there.

Outside, Darien could be found leaning on a fence in a nearby alley.

"Why can't I stop picking on her?," he asked himself," She really doesn't deserve it. Something about her brings out another side of me, though."

Back at the arcade, Serena succumbed and let the tears flow from her eyes. She laid her head on her arms and tried to fall asleep and forget everything. Unfortunately, a voice interrupted her.

"Serena?" Andrew asked with a voice laden with concern. "You know Darien doesn't mean anything he says, right?"

"Then why does he say the things he does?" Serena muttered.

Andrew sighed. That was something he himself would have liked to know.

"You know what, Serena. I'll talk to him. Maybe someday he can show you he's not as insensitive as he seems…," he said with confidence in his friend.

"That'll be the day," she said standing up and wiping her eyes. "I'm gonna go find my friends again. They're probably waiting. Thank you, Andrew!" She gave Andrew her best smile and was off.

"That jerk! Why can't he do anything but bring me down? Even when I like him, he hurts me," she thought sadly. To make things worse, it seemed as if all the spring couples came out just to spite her. Serena walked down the street surrounded by love birds holding hands and giggling at eachother. When she passed Osa-P she felt tears coming, yet again. She sighed, then stopped.

"Cheer up, Serena! Don't disappoint Raye and the others!" she pepped herself. She decided she could skulk as she crossed the street, before letting her sadness shrink away.

Darien let his feet lead him to his destination. That's why he was all the more shocked at seeing Meatball Head ahead of him appearing ready to step onto the road in front of a red Corvette.

"Did she notice the green light?! Guess not!" he reasoned with himself. Instead of backing up she continued to walk as a red car sped in her direction. Darien raced to help her. Serena heard a horn blare and shrieked.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Seconds before a collision could take place a warm hand grabbed hers and dragged her across the street. When she and the figure stopped she was panting profusely.

"Darien?!" she shrieked. Darien held her protectively by the waist seemingly uaware; his attention was drawn to the Corvette that now sped down the street. When it was out of sight, he looked back at Serena, blushed, and released her waist.

"Serena, are you, okay?" he said while clearing his throat.

"You-you saved me!" she said in disbelief.

"I couldn't let my verbal sparring partner become road kill," he said grinning down at her.

"Oh…I…uh…gotta go," she said looking suddenly, distraught. She refused to let her eyes meet his as she attempted to walk down the street. Then, he caught her by the arm.

"To meet your friends? Let me walk you there. You might trip and fall into the street. I may not be able to save you twice in a row," he said with a chuckle while simultaneously scolding himself.

"Hmph! If you must," she agreed princess-like. It bothered her that a small part of her was relieved at his nvitation. Silently, they began walking side by side down the street.

A little time passed with neither of them teasing. Serena's mouth opened and closed several times without a word coming out; she knew what she wanted to ask, she just couldn't build the nerve. Finally, the silence made her so crazy she simply spat it out.

"Why are you always so mean to me?! Why is it that I'm the only girl you taunt? Everybody else thinks you're such a nice guy, but I just don't see it!" she declared with nose upright.

Darien winced and looked at something in the sky. His look was pensive so Serena gave him time to respond. Darien decided to let what was on his mind flow.

"Well…I'm not really sure, Serena. Maybe it's because you're not like other girls. Somehow when I first met you I knew you were different. For some reason you make me react differently than I do to anyone else." Serena tried to take in everything he said.

"So it's not that you dislike me…"

"Well I wouldn't even bother talking to you if I didn't like you," he said as a matter of fact. The park loomed ahead of the pair. Serena was blushing, but also mournful that she had this epiphany just as she had to leave.

"Well, I guess, here's your stop."

"Yeah I guess it is," she said looking at the playground sadly.

"Well, see ya Meatball Head!" he teased over his shoulder as he walked casually away.

"Hey! It's Serena!" she laughed after yelling in his direction.

The four girls sat in the park.

"Maybe we can have some time to plan now," Mina, the matchmaker, said. Two girls nodded their heads. One girl was confused.

"Huh?"

Raye spied Amy's lost expression.

"Wow, girl, you gotta get out of the books more often. To get Serena and Darien together of course!"

"Oh!" Amy nodded over emphatically with a blush.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Lita paused for suspense.

"Well…?" Mina asked impatiently.

"How about we…." Lita spread out the plan to her friends as they all agreed to it.

Serena arrived just as the finishing touches were set. She looked extremely happy. A little too happy.

"Why are you smiling so much, Serena?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh…nothing," Serena giggled to herself," Hey. What were you guys in such deep conversation about?"

"Oh…nothing," the girls said in unison with devilish grins on their faces.


	2. Operation Love

Monday came all too soon for Serena. She sat up from her bed with bags under her eyes from staying up late all weekend. She yawned, and just before she could fall asleep once again she felt sharp feline claws across her face.

"Luna!!!!!!!!!"

"Wake up lazy bones. Weekend's over. It's time to refocus your priorities on school." Serena eyed her alarm clock.

"AH! If you were going to wake me up you could have woken me up sooner. I'm going to be sooooooooooo late!"  
"Oh! So now I'm responsible for your schedule. Maybe you should try resetting your alarm clock on Sunday nights," Luna advised caustically. Serena ignored her and dressed at an alarming pace. She soon rushed out the front door while Luna sat behind wide eyed. In Luna's teeth hung Serena's lunch.

"Poor girl. I wonder if she'll make it through the afternoon."

The lunch hour was the longest Serena had ever been in. Deprived of her lunch she went from person to person but her sluggishness prevented her from reaching anyone before they themselves had devoured their lunches. She spent the rest of the day too tired to respond to Miss H's badgering and consumed in the noise her stomach emitted. Patricia considered giving the girl detention, but at seeing her condition, let her leave early instead to get food.

Serena looked like a zombie as she drudged down the street that equaled her usual route home passing the arcade. Just as she reached the doors of the arcade she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped her head around expecting to see a tall, handsome man with sapphire eyes and black hair just as deeply colored. Instead she brought her shocked gaze down nearly a foot to view huge coke bottle sunglasses. Her exhilaration instantly fell and she resumed her drained expression.

"Hey Serena!"

"Melvin. What are you doing here?" she muttered to the nerd.

"I noticed you were more than sluggish today. I wanted to see if-if-icouldtakeyoutoeatlikeonadate." Serena, being the glutton she was, missed the last four words of Melvin's statement.

"EAT?!" she screamed," As in now?!" Serena drooled.

"Uh…yeah," Melvin felt worried.

"Did I miscalculate her lethargy?" Melvin wondered to himself.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Serena's sudden adrenaline rush enabled her to drag Melvin to the nearest food dealer. The arcade!

"Serena and me on a date! This is too much. What does this MEAN?" Melvin thought giddily. Melvin struggled to match her pace as they sat at the first booth there. Serena immediately raised her hand to motion Andrew over to her. Just as he walked up, Luna walked through the open arcade doors and spotted Serena.

"May I have a triple hot fudge sundae...," she ordered as two feline eyes blinked," ... two orders of fries, a double cheeseburger, three apple pies, and five donuts?" Serena requested. A boing could be heard as Serena's cat collided with the floor.

Melvin opened his wallet and looked inside it solemnly. It wasn't thick to begin with.

"May I have a sundae, please?" Melvin knew his wallet could not survive more than that. Otherwise he'd have to pay with his watch.

Andrew quickly brought back a sundae for each of them and the rest of Serena's order. He then looked up startled as he saw a suave figure enter the arcade expectantly. Darien scanned the space, looking first at the counter where Andrew usually worked and then at the many booths of couples, before finally settling his darkening eyes upon Serena and Melvin in a booth near the back. He visibly stiffened, but only to Andrew's sight.

Andrew backed away cautiously with a worried grin on his face as Darien glided coolly up to the pair. Serena, oblivious to the six foot three college student vacuumed down her fries and double cheeseburger. Just as she was about to start eating the pies, she felt a shadow block the light streaming in through the windows of the arcade. When she finally looked up she let out a shriek comparable to the noise made by a swarm of bats and leapt to the top of her seat.

"Darien?!" Serena stammered.

"Having a nice time on your _date_? I hope you don't scare him away from your horrific eating habits," he interjected with a little more than his usual haughtiness.

"He thinks I'm on a date?" Serena checked mentally," Where would he get an idea like that? Let's see...Booth. Check. Food. Check. Well, at least half of it. Four-eyed geek Melvin. Che-- Melvin!" Serena's skin crawled.

"On a date?! With Melvin?" she said pointing at her stunned friend. "Ewww." Darien's eyebrow rose. At the same time his body slackened and he let a mischievous grin come across his features.

"But Serena, I thought I meant something to you?"

"Melvin...we're just friends okay," she said praying he would take the hint.

"You've found someone else haven't you? It's this guy, isn't it?" Melvin said dejectedly.

"No. Not exac--." Suddenly, Darien sat down in the booth right next to Serena and draped his arm around her.

"Actually she's taken," he chided while staring the poor geek down.

"WHAT?!" Serena's voice raised three octaves.

"Oh, okay. I see, I'll just leave you two alone," Melvin said looking as if he had taken a strong blow in the jaw. He slowly stood up and dragged his feet out the arcade with his tail between his legs. Serena watched feeling slightly guilty. She brightened when she spotted Molly walking away with a twittering Melvin moments later.

"Whew...," Serena sighed letting her gaze fall. Then her eyes met another pair with a strange glint in them.

She raised her arms and leg in an attack stance, then relaxed when she realized with whom she was sitting.

"Darien! You're still here!"

"Hahahahahaha! Serena, you're a strange girl. Well, it's been fun, but it seems I've gotta go. See ya later!" Darien stood up with a genuine smile on his face, waved, and walked off. Luna then claimed his seat.

"That was odd. He was actually smiling, and not once did he call me Meatball head..."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Serena's feline companion smiled knowingly at her owner.

Stars floated in Serena's eyes as she stared at the ceiling and nodded.

"Uh huh..."

Meanwhile, a blonde with a bow watched Serena from underneath the main counter clinging to a white apron. Andrew looked down at her peeved.

"What are you doing here?' he whispered hoping she would allow him to keep working. Mina simply ignored him and whipped out her walkie-talkie.

"Step one. Successful."

Darien sat in a coffee shop drinking his usual coffee, with no cream or sugar. A newspaper shielded all but his green jacket. A jacket Frank was all too familiar with.

" 'Ello old friend," the professor said.

"Oh, hi, glad you could make it," Darien said finally looked up from the black and white print.

"Huh? Interesting. I've never seen you with so much fire in your eyes in all the time I've known you," Frank said before sitting down across from Darien. Darien sat aback with worry plastered across his face. Was he _that_ transparent? Darien squirmed under further examination by his scholarly looking friend.

"Erm...uh...yeah... we've known each other ...for about...er...5...years...," Darien added uncomfortably.

The grey-haired man finally sat back in his seat squinting his eyes beneath his large eighties glasses. He finally began to speak.

"Have you--been struck by cupid's arrow?" he asked beaming with curiosity. Darien jerked straight up and sweat dropped. He gripped his coffee cup and attempted to nonchalantly take a sip, but his hand shook too much.

"I don't know what you mean," he tried.

"Ah, gonna try to deny it, eh?" Frank peered up at him from beneath his glasses with eyes full of wisdom. "Well, it won't work! I haven't known you that long to have not learned a thing about Mr. Darien Shields. You may hide your emotions from most but I can detect your soul simply by looking here." Frank leaned forward and pointed a wrinkled finger an inch from Darien's left eye. Resignedly, Darien rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess that's why you're the professor, haha."

"So..." Darien's eyes widened awaiting Frank's next question," What is this girl like?"

"Hmm?"

A few days later, Serena's four closest friends sat in a booth talking to Andrew who was recently on break. He leaned against the side nearest Mina and Lita laughing. Mina and Lita, who usually passed their time around the arcade hunk flirting, laughed along with everyone else.

"So, after Serena fell into the fountain, the monkey from the accordion player leapt on her soaking wet head and starting _eating her meatballs_!" Mina recounted the events taking place at yesterday's field trip to the park. The quintet doubled over with laughter. They clutched at their stomachs with red faces.

"Ha-ha. Leave it to Serena!" Raye cried histerically.

"Yeah! I've never seen such a thing before!" Mina said failing miserably to control her laughter.

"Um, Mina," the blue-haired brainiac's cool voice cut everyone's joyous pain short. "Statistics show that you klutz out one percent more than Serena." Everyone sweat dropped except Amy.

"Statistics, shmatistics. Can't judge everything by books," Mina said failing to mix meaning with quotation for the millionth time.

"Mina, dear, it's 'You can't judge a book by its cover' and, uh, that has nothing to do with the conversation," Lita corrected.

"I bet you couldn't get a quote correct if your life depended on it," Raye joked.

"Well, at least I get better marks than Serena," Mine defended.

"What was that?" Serena asked sneaking upon her guilt-ridden group of friends.

"Ahhh!" they all chorused.

"Oh, Serena, fancy seeing you here!" Raye replied flustered.

"We planned to meet here three days ago...," Serena bluntly replied. Aware of her friend's betrayal she sat next to Amy and Raye. Suddenly, Mina curled over in pain.

"Girl, you havin' a seizure or something?" Lita asked. Mina smiled at her weakly and waved her hands.

"No. I'm fine," she lied. Serena allowed a discrete smirk to appear before the arcade doors opened again. Andrew lifted up his sleeve and felt a slight vibration on his wrist.

"Well, girls, seems my break is over. I'll have to talk to you gals later. Anybody want some drinks?" Andrew asked once the table calmed down. In a matter of seconds, Darien stood next to his best friend.

"I would like a triple hot fudge sundae, Andrew!" Serena cried as her hand rose in the fashion of a kindergarten student.

"Failed another test, Meatball Head?" Darien asked with candid interest.

"Huh?" Five heads looked up at Darien. However, instead of being surprised because of Darien's dark blue blazer, they were puzzled by his question.

"What did I say?" Darien asked with sincerity. He looked from face to face in a state of confusion.

"How would you know if Serena failed another test?" Amy finally asked voicing everyone's thoughts. Meanwhile, Serena dug into her briefcase and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. She then shoved it in front of Darien's face, displaying an infamous thirty out of one hundred. Darien meanwhile twitched in irritation.

"She always orders a fudge sundae after she fails--," Darien halted his train of thought when he realized his mistake. How _had_ he known that? The priestess chose to break the ice.

"Well, Darien...," Raye had an unpleasant smile on her face, "since you know Serena sooo well, maybe you could give her tutoring lessons." After making this breath-catching statement, Raye wiggled her eyebrows making Mina, Lita and Amy sigh heavily and fall across the table.

Darien tugged at his collar as Andrew cheesed.

"Yeah, Darien, why don't 'cha!" Andrew instigated before walking back to his post. Serena squirmed next to her traitorous friends.

"Well, I would, but, err, I--," Darien tried until he was cut off by Lita's voice.

"I think it's a great idea. Studying with us never seems to work, so maybe an older, male-influence could help..."

"Yeah, we were going to study over at the Temple," Raye started giggling incessantly, "but, you can have 'er," she finished as she pushed Serena out of the booth into a pair of strong, chiseled arms. Serena looked up through blonde bangs at Darien. Mina stood up, deciding to take action, also.

"Yeah, you two should get going!" Mina, too, acquired Raye's contagious giggling. With that, she shoved Serena's briefcase into her hands, "By the way, I think Serena needs a change of scenery! How about she goes to your place," and forced the pair out the arcade doors. "Study hard!" Andrew looked from the doors to the girls. They were bold!

"Whew. Good job guys. I honestly didn't think it would work!" Lita said when Mina sat down again.

"I still think we still should've locked them in a closet," Mina added with a giggle.

"We still got them together! Step two: successful!" Raye argued.

"Anyway, this means we've got to be ready for step three. Operation Daffy Duck and Super Sonic: Cupid Fire!" Amy spoke.

"Alright!" the four girls shouted.

Outside two teenagers stood awkwardly, the female clutching her bag to her chest and staring at her school shoes, while the male jingling his keys and watching cars go by.

"So, what should we do?" Darien finally asked. Serena's face screwed in concentration.

"I think we should do as we're told. Four teenage girls can be a lethal combination," Serena decided.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he chuckled. As they made a right turn. He then started walking down the block without another word of explanation. She let her feet lead her after him.

"Hey, where are you going?!" she demanded playfully.

"To my apartment, Meatball," Darien said simply. He looked back and gave Serena a grin that made her freeze in her tracks.

"Come on," Darien woke her from her shock. He was already several paces ahead of the short blonde. She followed timidly, though it was already difficult for her to keep up with his long strides. After a block of walking Darien looked back upon an unsure looking meatball headed female. She was about five feet behind him, her sunshine-colored pigtails flowing behind her. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks to wait for her.

"Keep up, and stay by my side," he said endearingly.

A question mark was almost visible on the center of Serena's forehead.

"So that if a car comes it doesn't hit you," he explained. He quickly turned and looked ahead, about to continue walking. Serena's cheeks reddened beside him, ready to comply with his father-like request. Who knew such a scrooge had a gentlemanly bone in his body?

They walked side by side all the way until they reached a ritzy apartment building .The complex had a sophisticated entranceway with a green carpet stretched in front of it, the bricks seemed aged, but in a regal sense, and the doors slid open to reveal a lobby with marble flooring.

"He lives _here_?" Serena thought. She soon followed him into a stainless steel elevator that you could view your reflection in. Serena tied her hands behind her back and stared ahead spotting two unfamiliar faces together in the mirror image. Though opposing in height and hair color, they seemed to fit comfortably together. As if they were meant to stand always at each other's side. She mused over these foreign thoughts the whole elevator ride. Oddly, Darien was equally quiet. They returned to reality at the beeping of the elevator. For what seemed an eternity, the mirror image spread apart until it disappeared with a silent hallway in its midst.

The pair made their reappearance in Darien's kitchen.

"Hey! Where can I find some real food around here?" Serena sighed looking inside Darien's fridge. Everything inside matched the rest of his apartment, spotless, expect for the essentials, and a sad lack of personality. There, on the shelves merely sat milk, bread, butter, cheese, and a few slices of some lunchmeat. Darien looked over her.

"You could make a ham sandwich," he suggested, not used to having company in his apartment that warranted special treatment.

"Ham? Grrr, I meant real food! Don't you have any cookies or something?" she said, turning to look at him like a lost puppy.

"Um, no? I do have some chocolate, though," he said as he walked back into the living room.

"Yummy! Chocolate!" Her mouth drooled at the mere thought of it.

"Uh-uh, you can't get a piece until we start doing some homework. You know, the reason we're here in the first place?" he teased.

Serena pouted some more, before conceding. She flopped down on the floor at a coffee table with a view of his balcony. Soon, he sat down adjacent to her.

"So...what do you need help with?" Darien began. Following his cue, Serena started scratching her head and giggling nervously.

"Well...," Serena responded.

"That bad, eh?" Darien interrupted seriously.

"You have to ask?" she said. Darien chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Can you at least tell me which subject you're having the most difficulty with?" he suggested. Serena started shuffling in her bag and struggled to pull something out. Finally, she plopped a thick math book on the table. Darien sighed.

"What are you studying now?" he said flipping through the pages.

"Trig-trig-a--trig-on-a-tree-?" Serena scratched her head.

"Trigonometry?" Darien corrected.

"Yeah, that." Darien sighed reaching into his pocket. This was going to be a little difficult.He slipped on his glasses to start off his tutoring session. Soon after, snickers could be heard from beside him. He stared through his glasses at his small companion.

"Hahahahahahahahah! This is priceless!" Serena fell on her back laughing like a hyena. "The suave, Darien Shields...wears reading glasses! Hahahaha!"

"Oh brother."

Some time later, a shout could be heard for miles across Tokyo.

"Yes! I understand! If the sine is four-fifths and the cosine is three-fifths, then the tangent is four-thirds!"

"Good job, Serena!" Darien congratulated. He laughed heartily. This had to be at the top of his list of impossible feats. Suddenly, his body was showered with warmth and Serena's head buried in his chest.

"Thank you!" She looked up at him, her cheeks burning. For seconds it seemed as if time stopped as his sapphire eyes stared into her azure ones. And then, the spell broke just as easily. Serena scurried off of his body and began to walk around his apartment attempting to busy herself, while putting space between her and immeasurable tension. Unfortunately, all she succeeded in doing was creating an uncomfortable silence as thick as an autumn fog. Serena searched for something, anything to end it. Her next question inadvertently stung every nerve in Darien's body.

"How come you don't keep any photos of your family? It's as if they don't exist." Darien strove to the balcony and pressed his hand on the glass. He opened his mouth paining to find the right words. He took a deep breath before proceeding.

"I don't remember them. For as long as I can remember, I've been on my own. We were driving in the country and there was a terrible car crash. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital without a memory of anything but that moment. The only thing familiar to me was the name Darien, and this is who I've been ever since." As he finished his confession, he felt two hands gently grab his face and turn his head so that he was looking into Serena's focused eyes.

"All this time. I saw such loneliness and fear in those eyes as if you were guarded," she said not tearing her gaze from his. "Now I know why. I'm glad you told me," she said finally letting her hands fall.

She continued, looking at the floor, "Darien...,"she looked back up begging him to understand," You don't have to be alone again." Serena said walking forward and wrapping her arms around him. He allowed his arms to slide around her figure as he smiled contentedly.

The hug was interrupted some moments later by a knocking on the door. Reluctantly, Darien walked over and opened it, awaiting a visitor. Much to his surprise, however, no one awaited him. Just as he was about to close the door in exasperation he spied a plate of heart shaped cookies and an envelope. He picked both up and was startled by the writing on the envelope.

'For Serena and Darien!'

When he looked inside the envelope two tickets peered up at him. Serena stood on toes and looked around his shoulder filled with curiosity.

"Ooh! A carnival tonight!" Darien looked at the excited girl and nodded. He handed Serena the envelope and its contents. A part of Serena pondered the handwriting with heart-dotted "eyes". It looked suspiciously like Mina's...

"I guess we're supposed to go." Darien laughed. Without protest he grabbed a helmet out of his closet. Serena cocked her head to the side. "You'll see," he assured her.

"Haha. You made it out alive, Lita?" Mina asked giddily.

"Aw, come on! It was a piece of cake. It's not like I've never done it before!" Lita chuckled.

"Are you sure they got the message?" Amy asked mechanically.

"Oops! I guess I was so busy trying to escape, I didn't think to check!" Raye sighed.

"Wait! Is that Darien and Serena?" Amy cried.

"What was that Amy? I couldn't hear you over the motorcy--" Raye looked up shocked. At that moment everyone saw it. Two blonde, oddly-shaped pigtails flew in the wind as a bike sped down towards the park.

Everyone sighed.

"I wish I thought to set myself up with a guy," Lita said aloud.

"Ditto," said Mina.

"Aw, come on guys, at least Serena's happy." Raye watched the space where her closest friend and date had just driven as if in a daydream.

Lita began whispering to Mina," Never knew she cared so much." Amy soon joined her two friends' gossip.

"Well, she does have Chad, after all," Amy said smartly.

"Hey, I heard that!"


	3. Epilogue

The normally barren apartment balcony held the excited outcries of a high schooler as she pointed at the strikingly clear sky. Her boyfriend stood at her side, eyes following her finger's direction up to the constellations above. He chuckled to himself at how simple things seemed in her presence. It seemed as if all the liveliness of his childhood years stored itself away to be used in the creation of his ray of sunshine - _his _Meatball Head. From below him a sigh reclaimed his attention.

"Hey, Darien?"

"Hmm?" Darien looked down from the starry sky to peer at his petite girlfriend. His breath failed him at the moon's influence on her beauty. Her normally blonde hair glistened in shades of silver, her flushed cheeks were illuminated, and her eyes sparkled like the stars themselves.

She continued to gaze at the sky as she spoke.

"Do you--remember our first kiss, Darien?" she asked sweetly. She looked into his eyes hoping for an appropriate answer. Much to her dismay, Darien chose to refocus his attention.

"Hey, is that the Big Dipper?"

"Darien?"

"My, what a nice evening? I think I can see Saturn's rings."

"Darien! Don't tell me you don't remember!" Serena's red cheeks strengthened as searched her boyfriend's eyes in dismay. She turned her body to fully face him so that she could claim all his attention.

"Okay, okay. I'm just playing," he chuckled at Serena's steaming face. _No wonder I used to tease her._ Serena calmed slightly, but remained apprehensive. She still faced him and blushed. _He's wearing the same jacket._ Darien leaned lazily against the railing, pausing suspensfully until he spotted her pouty face out of the corner of his eye.

"Well! Stop joking, Darien!" she pleaded.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," he paused," We were at the carnival two autumns ago after we conquered trigonometry. You asked me to stand against a wall and close my eyes. Being the gentleman I am, I gladly complied." Darien finally turned and placed his hands on his hips to look back at her. He could tell she was trying her hardest to hold back a smirk. "Then, you threw a pie at me..." He himself smiled at the memory.

"You haven't gotten to the kiss yet!" Serena said as she giggled at her boldness.

"It was lemon merengue, my favorite...," he reminisced, holding his chin as if in deep thought.

"Darien!"

"Then I chased you and grabbed you kinda like this...," he said grabbing her left arm and using it as leverage to pull her body close to his. Serena blushed at the embrace. Had they been this close?

"And I looked into your eyes...," Darien continued. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his. Serena closed her eyes, pursed her lips together, and inched onto the tips of her toes. Darien watched her lips carefully and struggled to continue.

"And kissed you, lemon merengue and all," he finished. His lips grazed Serena's as he spoke, until he finally passionately kissed her.They remained lip-locked for some minutes, as if in a trance. Serena was the first to pull away. She looked up at him with her lips poked out playfully. After thumping his nose, she spoke.

"But Darien," she whined with a seductive undertone, "we didn't have any pie this time."

"Did somebody say pie?" Raye asked mischieviously from the inside of Darien's apartment. She stood in the balcony doorway surrounded by Lita, Mina, and Amy. Darien backed away; he already knew what was coming next. Suddenly, the quartet flung lemon merengue pies at the defenseless meatball.

"Happy Birthday Meatball Head!" they yelled. Serena stood, still aloof from shock, until Darien walked up and pressed his lips to hers for the second time that evening.

"Revenge is sweet."

A/N: I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
